


Love is a Bitch

by DarthVeda12



Category: Sam and Hank
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Hanna (2011) - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVeda12/pseuds/DarthVeda12
Summary: Sam is a woman with honesty, loyalty, and honor. She doesnt like the idea of a sexual relationship, because they never work out in the end. She knew it. She is filled with anger, rage, and justice to avenge her friends death, and kill the person who killed him.
Relationships: Sam and Hank - Relationship





	Love is a Bitch

Chapter 1

Sam was walking to work. She had a decent job as a mechanical engineer. Unfortunately, there were not many lucky people in her city that had decent jobs like her. Most folks there were paid to be social workers or news reporters and had shitty outcomes, smallest of value, and money they got from their boss's. Sam was a lucky woman to earn enough money to buy a house with a price of 200 thousand dollars with modern furniture, plenty of food, healthy and some junk food, a dodge challenger, and a Kawasaki Ninja H2R. Now, Sam pretty much hit the jackpot, but her boss was a complete dick head. You see, Sam would do her job well but her boss would pop out of nowhere and talk shit. One time, Sam asked her boss if she could spend the weekend with her family on the holiday, and the douchebag said no. "Seriously Ron? What the actual fuck?" Sam thought to herself. Her boss's name was Ron but he always wanted all the employees working there, including Sam, to be "formal" with him and call him sir or boss or some stupid shit like that. Of course, Ron let his favorites call him Ron or basically anything they wanted to call him.   
Sam lived in Narcity City. She knew all the thugs, gangs, and druggies all over her city like a parasite. Sam never minded some mariwana or cocaine once in a while. She knew at least it was better than getting drunk because one of Sam's father's lessons he taught. Sam's father had told her when she was 12. "Dad I wanna drink beer like you when I'm older!" 6 year old Sam said. Sam's dad chuckled "Well honey, did you know that if you are drunk, you can't fight cause you'll be all tipsy. For example, you couldn't fight well but if you were to take drugs, you would be completely focused on the fight." Sam's dad told her. Sam barely had a good childhood. Her mother tried hard to have a good lifestyle for her children, but then slipped into her alcoholic phase from stress and just.. Didn't seem like the sweet mother she used to be anymore. Unlike Sam's father, he would try very hard for his daughter's and son's and could control his alcoholic or drug needs.


End file.
